Allie's got that vote!
by AsianAmericanGirl
Summary: A parody of the 5th episode of Cory in the house. Allie's dad wants her to run for class president. But she doesn't want to.
1. The Cast

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a parody of the 5th episode of Cory in the house 'Rock the Vote' again, like all my parodies, this is just merely the cast.**

**Ricky Hunk- Brandon Mychal Smith (Candy Smiles)**

**Shiloh Miller- Lil' Mama**

**Bradley 'Brad' Liu- Justin Chon**

**Alessandra 'Allie' Livingston- Josie Loren**

**Chef Amanda- Jennifer Garner**

**President Johnson- Candance Cameron**

**Drew and Dean Johnson- Shane and Brent Kinsman**

**Mrs. Mozarelli- Nancy McKeon (one of the 3rd grade parents)**

**Mr. Trechmi- David DeLuise (Ms. Flowers)**

**Trevor- Bradley Steven Perry (Tanisha) **

**The zoo keeper- Jerry Trainor**


	2. Allie's Excuse day

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, I can't believe I'm writing a parody for the 5th episode already. Time flies so fast when you're having fun, huh?**

It was an early morning in the hallways of Washington Preparatory. An African American boy, who is the same age as Brad, Shiloh and Allie is in the halls and he came by the name of Ricky Hunk, quite an unusual last name. This guy is running for class president. So he is campaigning in the hallway by handing out t-shirts that said 'Vote for the Hunk' on the front and it had his picture on the back. "Vote for me, Ricky Hunk for class president!" Ricky called out to every kid who passed through the hallway and handed each of them a shirt. "Here's a shirt....from the Hunk!" Ricky said, to each person he gave a t-shirt to. Brad and Shiloh went down the stairs to meet Allie by her locker. As they passed, Ricky gave both Brad and Shiloh a shirt. "Here's a shirt, from the Hunk!" As Brad and Shiloh were walking, Shiloh examined the shirt and smiled. She actually liked it.

"A cool t-shirt?" Shiloh stated, quite impressed. "He's definitely got my vote."

"He's got everybody's vote. You see, Ricky wins _every_ year." Brad told Shiloh. Then Brad and Shiloh were finally with Allie, who was by her locker.

"Hi guys, happy excuse day!" Allie greeted. Shiloh looked at her skeptically.

"Happy excuse day to you, too!" Shiloh greeted back, pretending she knew what she was talking about. Shiloh turned to Brad. "What is she talking about?"

"Oh this is a classic." Brad said, grinning. "Every year, Allie has to give some random excuse to her dad on why she can't run for class president."

"Yeah, they, especially my dad, got this thing from me called 'expectations'" Allie said, putting air quotes on the word 'expectations' and rolled her eyes. "But I don't want to be into the world of politics! I want to be in the world of music, where I can express myself. Lets face it guys, I'm more like my mom than my dad."

"So, Allie, what's your excuse this year?" Brad asked.

"I'm telling him that a skunk bit my boobs." Allie said. "It took me two whole hours to make my bra stretch big enough so I can put these wet socks in them, so my breasts would look like they're bloated." Shiloh and Brad merely watched Allie as she struggled putting those wet socks in her bra. Once she put those in there, Shiloh and Brad's eyes grew wide.

"Oh....my....god." Shiloh remarked, slowly.


	3. Charismatic Electibility

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now you're probably all wondering, if I write fanfiction for any other genre other than Cory in the House. The answer is, yes, I will. But I'll do so after I write a parody for every CITH episode for season one. Then I might write an iCarly fanfiction (for Creddie). I have been a big Creddie fan after watching iSave your life. **

Allie was sitting outside in the field, looking all disappointed and upset. Brad and Shiloh, being good friends, approached Allie to see what was wrong. "Yo, Allie, how did it go with your dad last night?" Shiloh asked.

"Awful," Allie replied. "It turns out, my dad had an encounter with a skunk when he was 12, and he says skunks don't bite on mammary glands, whatever those are. And besides, I told him the skunk bit my boobs, not my mammary glands! What are mammary glands?!" Brad blushed, not knowing how to answer that question, since he didn't have that particular body part. He is a guy. So Shiloh whispered the meaning to Allie. "Oh, really? Well, anyways, and he also said if a skunk does bite on boobs, they won't bloat, he said they'll just smell bad. And he insists that I have to run for class president or they'll be consequences." Brad looked at her, skeptically.

"What kind of consequences?" Brad asked.

"Who knows?! But when my dad gives them, they always turn out bad." Allie reassured. Shiloh decided to comfort her.

"Look, Allie, its not the end of the world. I mean, just run for class president, make sure Ricky wins, and your dad is off your case." Shiloh said.

"But if I run against him, he won't win." Allie said. "I will!"

"You're probably forgetting this. But she's a Livingston. Her dad is now senator, her grandfather is now the vice president, and her grandmother is chief justice, and her dad's cousin, Lily, is in the house of representatives." Brad said.

"So 70% of the people in your family from your dad's side are involved in politics, that doesn't guarantee that you'll win." Shiloh said.

"Sadly it does." Allie said. "My family has never lost elections for nearly eight generations. I am cursed with _charismatic electibility_. My uncle Newt had the same problem when he was my age, too. My uncle Newt is one of the 30% people on my father's side of the family who isn't involved in politics. He's involved in music, and is the guitarist in all of my mom's concerts. He hated being in politics, too, just like me. In fact, my dad says I'm just like him except I'm a girl." Brad touched Allie's shoulders, he felt pity for her.

"Aw, Allie, I'm so sorry for your future victory." Brad said.

"Thanks, I better start writing my victory speech." Allie said, sighing deeply. Shiloh started running after Allie.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, girl don't give up yet!" Shiloh encouraged. "You can still loose this thing."

"But what about the Livingston curse?" Allie asked.

"Listen to me. No Livingston has ever had Shiloh Miller as their campaign manager." Shiloh said. "Alright? I promise I will make you the dorkiest looser this school has ever seen!"

"Awesome! I'm gonna be a dorky looser!" Allie exclaimed happily, hugging Shiloh.

"Okay, okay, calm down, girl. You didn't loose just yet." Shiloh said, chuckling.


	4. 3rd Grade is a Terrible Jungle

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own Cory in the House. This is merely a parody. Disney wrote the episode 'Rock the vote.'**

Back at the white house, President Johnson was going down the stairs with her twins, Drew and Dean. Today is career day. And President Johnson is going to her son's school to talk about being the president of the United States. Chef Amanda is in the kitchen, making something for the president and for the twins. "Good morning Mrs. President, good morning Drew and Dean." Chef Amanda greeted.

"Good morning, Chef Amanda." President greeted back.

"We're gonna have a big day today." Drew announced.

"Yeah, our mom is going to our school for career day." Dean finished.

"Yup, and I packed all three of you special and delicious lunches." Chef Amanda said with a warm smile. President Johnson grinned, while carrying a Spider man lunchbox, that is supposed to be Drew's lunch box but she didn't even lunchbox.

"Wow, it has been decades since I held a lunchbox." President Johnson said, dreamily. Chef Amanda felt like giggling out loud when she saw that President Johnson is holding the Spider man lunch box. Dean's lunch box is a Bat man lunch box.

"Uh, actually, madame, this one is yours." Chef Amanda said, handing her a lunchbox with some kind of floral design on it. The president fake smirked.

"Why, I knew that!" President Johnson covered up. Then Chef Amanda gave the twins their lunchboxes.

"You guys are very lucky to have a mommy whose the president." Chef Amanda told them.

"I know...."Drew said.

"...we are so gonna win!" Dean continued, excitedly.

"Okay now, Drew, Dean, remember. Career day is never a competition." President Johnson reminded her boys, sweetly.

"But mom, third grade is a jungle." Drew said.

"Yeah, a _terrible_ jungle." Dean agreed, nodding.


	5. 3rd Graders Love Pizza

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi guys....any of you guys roleplay on bebo?**

It was early morning in Drew and Dean's school. Mr. Trechmi, Drew and Dean's teacher, is standing in front of all those third graders. One of the parents, Mrs. Mozarelli, owned a pizza place called 'Mozarelli's pizzas' which wasn't too far away from the school. "Okay class, lets all thank Natalie's mommy, Mrs. Mozarelli, owner of Mozarelli's pizzas, for bringing us these yummy pizza samples and for revealing the secret recipe of the delicious pizza sauce." Mr. Trechmi announced. With that being said, everyone applauded. "And now, while I enjoy this lovely Italian pizza, Drew and Dean will introduce their mother." Drew and Dean stood up together in front of the whole class.

"Thank you, Mr. Trechmi." Drew and Dean said, together.

"And thank you, Mrs. Mozarelli, for giving us these delicious pizza." Drew said, turning to Mrs. Mozarelli. Mrs. Mozarelli nodded in response.

"Up next, you may know her as the woman who runs the country..."Dean began.

"...but my brother and I just call her mommy...."Drew continued.

"So let us introduce the president!" Drew and Dean said together, once again. The class applauded as the president went up to speak to the class.

"Thank you, thank you everyone." President Johnson said, shaking some people's hand. She was now in front of the class. "Thank you Drew and Dean. And good morning Mr. Trechmi. Boys and girls, my fellow American working parents, today I am going to talk to you on how its like to be.....t_he first female president of the United States!_" President John said the last part, grandly. One fat little girl raised her hand. "Oh we have one question. What is it......Rebecca?" President Johnson asked, reading her name tag.

"Mrs. President, do you like pizza?" Rebecca, the fat little girl asked. This question caught the president off guard.

"Yes, yes I do, sweetie." President Johnson said. "But as president, I have to be sure I'm absolutely healthy at all times." Another little boy, about the twins' age, raised his hand. "Yes.....Brandon?" President Johnson asked, reading his name tag.

"Since you want to stay healthy, can I have your piece of pizza?" Brandon asked.

"Uh, here you go there, young man." President Johnson said, giving Brandon her last slice of pepperoni pizza. This was not going too well. All these kids want to talk about is pizza and its all thanks to Mrs. Mozarelli. "Now does anybody have any question about what I do...you know as president....of the United States?" Trevor, one of Drew and Deans' friends, raised his hand. "Yes, Trevor?"

"I have a question about the place where you live, you know, the white house," Trevor began.

"Okay, shoot! What is it?" President Johnson asked.

"Where would you rather be for the summer? In the white house with the president of Italy? Or at Italy, eating tons of pizza?" Trevor asked. His question still involved pizza.

"Children, if all the questions you have are about pizza, might as well let Mrs. Mozarelli talk to...."President Johnson was interrupted by a bunch of third graders. They started cheering as she mentioned Mrs. Mozarelli's name. Mr. Trechmi went up to the president.

"Why thank you, President Johnson." Mr. Trechmi said, rudely shoving her out of the way and approaching Mrs. Mozarelli. He started talking to Mrs. Mozarelli.

"Mrs. Mozarelli, can you pass me some hot sauce?" Trevor asked. President Johnson, Drew and Dean looked disappointed when the class wasn't interested in President Johnson. All they were interested in was at Mrs. Mozarelli, since her job involved pizza.


	6. I don't care

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own Cory in the House.**

It was a regular afternoon at Washington Preparatory. Ricky Hunk, one of the candidates for class president, was making is speech in front of the entire student body. "And lets not forget all the wonderful things I have done for this beautiful institution I like to call Washington Prep." Ricky announced. Even though he wasn't finished, everybody started applauding for him. "The sex ed campaign, the plant research for the biology program and for the school spirit week, I've arranged to bring in a real, actual Gobi bear originally from the Mongolian dessert, but who came in from the National Zoo of America. No more stupid mascots, everybody!" With that being said, the guy in the mascot suit hung his head in shame. "So, vote for Ricky, and you'll always feel like a hunk!" Ricky said, doing his signature wink. As his speech finished, then people applauded again. "And now lets hear from my opponent, Allie Livingston." Ricky said, saying Allie's name like she was a curse instead of a person. Ricky walked off the stage. People applauded for Allie's name slowly, this is unusual. Allie never runs for president. Before Allie went onstage, Shiloh whispered some words of encouragement to her.

"Remember Allie, just read the speech I wrote for you and you'll be guaranteed to loose." Shiloh said. Allie smiled.

"Yup, I got it right here!" Allie said, holding up the white piece of paper. Allie walked up the stage. As she was on the stage, she laid the paper flat on the podium, as if it were a long speech. But the speech only contained three words in it. Allie sighed deeply, smiled at the audience and began to read her speech. "I don't care." Allie said. That was her speech. Its short, simple and Shiloh wrote it within two seconds. And it showed that Allie wasn't at all interested. "_Muchas gracias._" Allie finished her speech in Spanish. Everybody looked at each other, skeptically. Ricky had to react to that one.

"You don't care?" Ricky stated, questioningly. "What are you going to do about all the issues our school is currently having?" Allie just smiled and answered the same answer her speech said.

"I don't care." Allie said, smiling. People started to laugh at that, they thought Allie is funny. Shiloh grinned while Brad didn't looked surprised why the people liked Allie. It is her charismatic electibility.

"What about our status? As being one of the best schools in America and our reputation, for educating the sons and daughters of America's best politicians?" Ricky asked. Allie grinned once more, but her grin got even wider.

"I don't care." Allie responded. By the second, people are liking Allie more and more.

"Yeah!" The students cheered, together. Her charismatic electibility was getting higher and higher by the second.

"Well...well what about our parents? Our teachers? The adults around us? What are they going to think about if we don't focus on our education?!" Ricky asked Allie. Allie was really into the moment, she didn't realize how popular she's getting.

"I don't care!" Allie announced, proudly. This time, people were cheering and howling for Allie. Shiloh start to panic, her plan totally backfired. Her friend's family curse/family gift was too strong. Allie frowned as she noticed the people cheering her on.

"Fine! If that's how you feel, then, I quit!" Ricky exclaimed, easily giving up. As he said that, people started cheering for Allie even louder.

"We don't care! We don't care! We don't care! We don't care!" The students started chanting. Just then, two boys from the football team started to carry Allie around and they were all literally treating her like a princess, even a queen. Meanwhile, Shiloh turned to Brad in panic.

"Brad, what just happened?!" Shiloh asked, completely panicked.

"Its Allie's charismatic electibility." Brad said.

"Dang!" Shiloh exclaimed. Allie turned her head, looking upset.

"Thanks a lot, Shiloh. You said you'd make me a dorky looser!" Allie complained. People were still chanting 'We don't care!' and were still treating her like royalty.

"Well, I thought it'd be easy." Shiloh explained, apologetically.


	7. Shiloh running against Allie?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: For today, I am going to write this one chapter. And then........drum roll please.....off to my homework, yeah! **

It was a few minutes after the candidate's speech. Shiloh's plan to make Allie a dorky looser obviously didn't work because the 'Allie supporters' were still chanting 'We don't care! We don't care! We don't care!' in the school hallways. "We don't care! We don't care! We don't care! We don't care!" They chanted. While the others were still wandering the halls, chanting, Allie managed to jump off of the two football player's grip without them even knowing and she approached Brad and Shiloh. But first, she glared at Allie.

"I hope you're happy!" Allie exclaimed, slightly enraged. "I'm gonna become president! Whether I like it or not."

"Sorry girl friend, I didn't realize how dominant your charismatic electibility was." Shiloh apologized, sincerely. "I don't know if its your beautiful, gorgeous shiny hair with so much volume. Or....or....your Mexican-American beauty or....."Shiloh stopped herself. She realized in horror that her, herself, is getting wrapped into Allie's charismatic electibility. "I'm even getting caught up in it, yikes!"

"Well, lets not give up, yet. Maybe we can get Ricky back in the race." Brad encouraged. Shiloh, Allie and Brad ran to the stairs, where Ricky was sitting there, obviously depressed.

"Hey there Ricky." Shiloh greeted, now noticing his depressive state. "Dang dude! What in the world happened to you?" Ricky just glared at Shiloh.

"What happened to me? Huh? You really want to know what happened to me?" Ricky asked, gritting his teeth in anger. "Your friend, _Allie_ happened! She's got....she's got some kind of unusual talent." Ricky explained, emphasizing Allie's name like she's a criminal.

"Yo Ricky, pull yourself together, dude." Brad said. "Why not start by getting back in the race?"

"Why? So I can embarrass myself again?" Ricky asked, clearly upset.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Shiloh stated. Ricky, becoming angrier by the second, grabbed a bunch of confetti from the stairs and threw it at Shiloh.

"Get away from me!" Ricky snapped.

"You know that can hurt people in many ways." Shiloh said.

"I know." Ricky said. "Out of my way!" Shiloh had no choice but to obey Ricky, he did look angry like a lion.

"Wow, he used to be so smiley and so happy." Brad said, actually feeling sorry for Ricky. Allie sighed deeply.

"That's it! This is getting ridiculous. Nobody even wants to run against me. No one wants to even _try_ to run against me!" Allie exclaimed. "What am I supposed to do?" Allie asked her two best friends. Brad turned to her.

"Allie, I know this maybe hard to accept, but I think Ricky is right." Brad began. "You really do have a talent. A talent that's naturally in your Livingston blood."

"Yeah girl friend, maybe you should just embrace it." Shiloh said, agreeing with Brad.

"Don't you guys get it? I can't do it! I'm not like the 70% in my family. I'm not like my grandma, grandpa, dad or dad's cousin. I don't know how to lead. I'm better at following than at leading." Allie started to walk away slowly. Then, three different guys from three different cliques grinned as they saw Allie and started chasing her. "Stop following me!" Allie complained, but the three guys didn't listen.

"Allie, listen, I'll try my best to get you out of this!" Shiloh said, shouting after her. "To solve this problem, somebody has to run against her and be sure to win. But it has to be somebody smart, friendly, and beautiful. Somebody that has natural talent." Shiloh said, stroking her chin and thinking deeply. When suddenly, a thought hit her. "Somebody like me....."She said, slowly. Brad smiled, agreeing.

"Yes you could, definitely!" Brad said. "You have almost all of those details." Shiloh nodded her head in response. Brad just walked away.

"Thanks, Brad!" Shiloh said. "Wait, what does he mean by almost all of those details?" Shiloh wondered. "Brad!" Shiloh exclaimed, calling out his name.


	8. President Johnson is upset

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm not supposed to be online. But I'm online for my love of writing. **

It was the afternoon in the white house kitchen. President Johnson entered the kitchen looking all upset and disappointed. And it was because she wasn't able to impress her son's classmates. Chef Amanda approached President Johnson. "Hey Mrs. President!" Chef Amanda greeted. "How was career day? Did you impress them?" President Johnson sighed.

"Drew and Dean were right. Third grade is a _terrible_ jungle!" President Johnson exclaimed. Chef Amanda noticed President Johnson was in a bad mood.

"So, madame, how about I make you a nice ham and cheese sandwich? Chef Amanda suggested.

"And also a hot cup of chicken soup, please." President Johnson requested.

"Absolutely, madame." Chef Amanda said, starting to get onto the cooking. President Johnson sat down on her chair. While her twins went downstairs.

"Hi mommy!" Drew and Dean greeted, together.

"Oh, hey sweethearts." President Johnson greeted back.

"So, you feel bad, huh?" Drew asked, concerned for his mom while Dean stroked her blonde hair gently. President Johnson gave them a sweet smile.

"No, I'm fine." President Johnson lied. But she didn't fool her sons one bit.

"Remember mommy, you said its not a contest." Dean reminded her, while stroking her hair.

"Well, that was before I lost." President Johnson said.

"Come on mom, you have the best job. You're the president!" Drew exclaimed, trying to cheer her up. Dean nodded in agreement and took her little sticker on her suit that said 'Mrs. President' on it.

"You get to lead the country and even be on TV." Dean added.

"Yeah, but the other woman has a delicious recipe for pizza sauce." President Johnson said, with envy in her voice. Chef Amanda approached her and served her the food.

"Yeah, but you have two boys who are proud of you." Chef Amanda reminded her.

"Very, very, very, very, _very_ proud!" The twins reassured.

"Awww! And that makes me very, very, very, very, _very_ happy." President Johnson said, hugging her two boys.

"So you're going to be okay, right?" Drew asked.

"Yes, yes of course, sweethearts." President Johnson said, smiling.

"That's the spirit, mom!" Dean exclaimed, the two twins left the kitchen. As the coast was clear, President Johnson turned to Chef Amanda.

"Chef Amanda, help, I don't think I'll be okay!" President Johnson exclaimed.

"Oh madame, you're not going to go back to their school, are you?" Chef Amanda asked.

"Well I didn't become the first woman president by giving up. I have to find a way to make those kids love me." President Johnson said, suddenly having an idea. "You don't happen to have a better pizza sauce recipe, do you?" President Johnson asked. Chef Amanda merely rolled her eyes at that question.


	9. Shiloh's stupid plan

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Its Thursday today, my dad's birthday. Nothing special happening today. Anyways, I do not own Cory in the House. **

Shiloh ran through the hallways of Washington Prep after that supposedly 'unfortunate' but actually fortunate thing that happened to Allie. She started looking for Brad. Once she found him, she approached him and called out his name. "Brad, Brad!" Shiloh called out. "I have officially signed up. I mean, this is so cool. I'm running for president!" Shiloh said, dreamily. But snapped out of her daydream. "Yeah, now I just got to get people to know me, well, at least know my name."

"Yeah, you're right." Brad said. "I mean you're new at Washington DC and at school, you're not popular around the boys like Allie, you're almost like a ghost for crying out loud! Its almost as if you're completely unknown and..."Brad was cut off by Shiloh.

"Okay, jeez, I get it, dang!" Shiloh said.

"I'm just making my point. I mean, how are you supposed to win?" Brad asked.

"Don't worry, Brad, I'm working on it." Shiloh said, stroking her chin deeply. "I just have to find a way to get the people's attention. And something to get them to stop cheering for Allie and start cheering for me." Just then; a tall, weird-looking man who looked like a zoo keeper approached the field. In fact, he is the zoo keeper. He was assigned to bring the bear Ricky ordered from the zoo. He slowly approached Shiloh.

"Hi, did any of you order a ginormous bear?" The zoo keeper asked. Brad smiled, nodding his head yes.

"Oh right, Ricky Hunk ordered one for the homecoming dance." Brad told him.

"Oh yeah, Linda is a real crowd-boomer!" The zoo keeper exclaimed.

"Whose Linda?" Brad asked.

"The bear, duh!" The zoo keeper said. Shiloh looked at the strange zoo keeper.

"So, where's this bear?" Shiloh asked.

"She's all set up in the cage. Linda is coming to school tomorrow in a cage. Do you seriously think I'm leaving a bear at a local public high school over night with a bunch of irresponsible teenagers?" The zoo keeper asked, suddenly becoming serious. "I pledge to never _ever_ do that again." He added.

"Why? What happened?" Shiloh asked, curiously.

"Some stupid teen thought she could get everybody's attention and got inside the cage with ferocious Linda and the whole school cheered her on and called her the daredevil." The zoo keeper said.

"Yikes! Did the bear eat her up?" Brad asked.

"I pulled her out just on time. If not, she would end up in the bear's big tummy by now." The zoo keeper said, chuckling. "Kids never learn that these aren't those cute teddy bears they used to have when they were little. They're ferocious and wild animals with the teeth and sharp claws.....arrrrrgh! Arrrgh! Arrrrgh!" The zoo keeper exclaimed. Brad looked at the zoo keeper guy like he was a bucket full of nuts. But everything that the zoo keeper said gave Shiloh a whacky idea to get the people's attention.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You said the whole school cheered her on?" Shiloh asked.

"Look, will someone sign for this bear or not?" The zoo keeper asked, starting to get impatient.

"Most definitely." Shiloh said, grabbing the clipboard and the pen and started to sign it.

"Well, I'll be here tomorrow at three 'o clock." The zoo keeper said. "See ya!" The zoo keeper said, skipping around like a little boy.

"Wow, this is perfect. I'll definitely be having the whole school cheering me on and I'm gonna win the election." Shiloh said. "Shiloh Miller.....is gonna....get in.....a cage with a life bear." Shiloh explained, rather dramatically.

"But you heard the dude. Its a bear. A real bear with the teeth and the sharp claws and the arrrrrgh and the arrrrrgh!" Brad exclaimed, now afraid of the bear. Shiloh tried to calm Brad down.

"Dude, chillax." Shiloh told him. "Wait 'til you see how I'll be!" Shiloh said, grinning deviously.


	10. The Bear Plan

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: Thank God its Friday.**

It was a sunny afternoon at Washington Prep. There was a big bear cage just ride outside of the school on the school field. But the bear isn't inside yet. Brad, Shiloh and Allie were surrounding the bear cage Shiloh came with a dufflebag. It was part of her whole devious plan. "Wow, I can't believe we're gonna go inside that cage with a live bear." Allie said, quite amazed. "That's so cool!" She added.

"Allie," Shiloh began, slowly. "For the tenth time, I'm not getting in the cage with a live bear, okay? Its gonna be you in the best and most realistic looking bear suit money can rent. Check this out!" Brad smirked.

"Oh come on, how real can a bear suit be?" Brad asked.

"Oh my goodness!" Shiloh exclaimed, as if she were attacked by a real bear. In fact, it did looked like she is being attacked by a bear. But she wasn't, that was just Shiloh fooling Brad with the bear suit. When Brad realized that it was just a bear suit, he grinned.

"You know what Shiloh, I think that can actually work." Brad said.

"Of course, duh!" Shiloh exclaimed. "Okay, so here's the plan. Brad, tell everyone that Shiloh Miller, our next president, is gonna enter the cage with a life bear and that she's such a daredevil!"

"Alright, got it! I'll make it sound as convincing as possible." Brad said.

"And Allie, the real bear doesn't get here until three so I need you in the bear suit and in that cage by two, okay?" Shiloh instructed. "And remember you're a dangerous, ferocious animal." Shiloh reminded.

"Wait, what kind of animal?" Allie asked, suddenly forgetting.

"A bear, okay?" Shiloh reminded, treating Allie as if she were a 2 year old instead of a 14 year old.


	11. Allie for president!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about not updating for quite a while. is being rather crazy and wouldn't let me upload any documents! But now, the problem is fixed.**

It was an hour early before the actual time the bear is supposed to show up. But the stupid zoo keeper got the bear there earlier than expected. The zoo keeper was talking to the bear. "Would you shut up, Linda?!" The zoo keeper asked, talking to the bear. "I'm aware that we're an hour early!" The zoo keeper said, shutting the cage. "But I didn't know that the traffic is so light! Aw man, where did I put the cage keys?!" The zoo keeper wondered to himself. Then, he whacked himself on the head. "Oh, I see....I must have left them in the truck. I'll be right back Linda, okay? " The zoo keeper went to his truck and Shiloh finally made it to where the bear cage was. She thought that was the actual Allie. But she was plain wrong.

"Allie, awesome, you're here!" Shiloh said, talking to the bear and assuming that is Allie. The bear growled. "Oh yeah, that's good, make it look real." The bear, Linda, started to roar loudly. "Ooooh, I'm so scared!" Shiloh exclaimed, playing along with it and still not knowing that bear is real. Brad and the rest started to show up.

"Everybody, everybody, come follow me!" Brad announced.

"Yeah, come on in everybody!" Shiloh announced. "Come on in!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet Shiloh Miller! Who is going to go inside the cage with that bear. I hope she lives." Brad said, making it sound convincing as much as possible. "She is your next candidate for president."

"Yo, how is everybody today?" Shiloh asked. "Now, I know I'm just new here and a lot of you don't know who I am but...you will after this." Shiloh said, about ready to enter the bear's cage dramatically. "Oh my goodness!" Shiloh said, actually going inside the cage with a real bear. She even locked the door for effect. While everybody was gasping and talking about Shiloh and how bold and brave she is. She even started to dance in the cage with the bear, some people started laughing, other people thought she was insane. But Shiloh didn't care, as long as she caught the people's attention then that was what matters to her the most. Shiloh continued fooling around with a real bear inside the cage. That's when suddenly, Allie appeared holding the dufflebag with the real bear suit inside.

"Hey Shiloh, what's up?" Allie asked. The people started to gasp, now realizing that the bear is real.

"Shiloh is in the cage with..."Brad caught himself off when he realized the real Allie is standing in front of him and how Shiloh is in real danger. "Allie?!....."Brad said, turning to where Shiloh was. "Shiloh! That's...that's....that's....a....r-r-re-real...b-b-b-be....."Brad stammered, and he couldn't get himself to finish his sentence.

"Dude, what do you mean?" Shiloh asked Brad. Allie approached Shiloh.

"Hey Shiloh!" Allie greeted.

Shiloh gulped. "Allie? Allie why are you?....why aren't you.....and whose...."Shiloh couldn't even continue.

"Well sorry I'm late, but I see you're in the bear cage with another person." Allie said.

"Allie, girl, you don't understand. If you're not inside the cage then...that means that's the real....bear!" Shiloh exclaimed, getting really scared. The whole school started getting rowdy and panicked.

"Shiloh run!" Brad advised. Shiloh followed, and started running around. Thank goodness, the zoo keeper came back. He groaned.

"Aw man, not again!" The zoo keeper said. "I can't leave a bear alone for a minute without drama happening."

"Hurry!" Shiloh exclaimed.

"Okay calm down, I have the keys with me." The zoo keeper said, grabbing the thick bundle of keys and starting to unlock the cage. Shiloh came out of the cage, all relieved.

"Remember everybody, vote for me." Shiloh said, weakly.

"Look at this bear suit, everybody!" Ricky exclaimed, grabbing the dufflebag. "You tried to trick us, how dare you! Shiloh is a fake! Shiloh is a fake! Shiloh is a fake! Shiloh is a fake!" Ricky began chanting. Then the others chanted along.

"Shiloh is a fake! Shiloh is a fake! Shiloh is a fake!" The rest chanted. Brad bent down, helping Shiloh up.

"Well, at least they know your name." Brad said. Allie didn't like the fact that people were calling her best friend a fake.

"Hey everybody, stop!" Allie exclaimed, starting to stand up on a bench. "Shiloh entered that cage to help me. You see what happened is, I never and I do not want to become president. So Shiloh ran and pulled this insane stunt so you will vote for her instead of me. So don't go around hating on Shiloh, she's an amazing girl. In fact, being an awesome friend, she deserves an awesome, slow clap." Allie started out the dramatic slow clap by clapping three times, Brad continued it, then two and three more kids, and suddenly the whole school is clapping for Shiloh. Brad approached Allie.

"Allie, do you realize what you just did?" Brad asked her.

"Yeah." Allie said, pretending like she knew when she didn't. "Okay, no."

"Allie, you just got everybody to applaud at me for doing something dumb." Shiloh told her. "Girl, you're a natural leader."

"Yeah, and it actually feels nice." Allie said, smiling deeply.

"Girl, its a gift!" Shiloh told her.

"Yeah, and I shouldn't let it go to waste." Allie agreed, Allie clapped her hands loudly and managed to get everybody to stop clapping. "If you all still want me to be president, I'm ready!"

"Yeah!" The rest exclaimed, happily.

"But, while I'm ruling as your president, I'm still gonna sing." Allie told them. "Sing and lead, wooooooh!" Allie exclaimed and everybody started clapping and cheering again while Ricky looks disappointed and jealous. "Awesome!" Allie exclaimed.

"Sing and lead! Sing and lead! Sing and lead! Sing and lead!" The whole student body chanted. The student body leaded Allie out of the way. So that leads Brad and Shiloh.

"Are you sure you're gonna be fine?" Brad asked her.

"Oh yeah, everything is cool." Shiloh reassured, following the crowd with Brad.


	12. Stuffed toys

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: Wow, this is so far the second chapter I've written this day.**

Meanwhile, back at Drew and Dean's school, President Johnson wanted to impress those kids some more. So she decided on a new tactic that just might work. Mr. Trechmi was examining a piece of paper, that belong to one of the kids. "Wow, Kyle, your dog did eat your homework." Mr. Trechmi remarked. Somebody knocked on the door.

"Hey, may I have a word with the kids?" President Johnson asked.

"Mrs. President, hey!" Mr. Trechmi greeted, turning to his students. "Look class, the president is back."

"Yes, I wanted to finish up my presentation." President Johnson explained. That same kid, Rebecca, spoke up from last time.

"Did you bring pizza?" Rebecca asked, innocently.

"No sweetie, I didn't bring pizza." President Johnson said.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Mr. Trechmi asked.

"Yep. Because I never got to tell these kids how the two party political systems began." President Johnson said. Drew and Dean rolled their eyes from their seats.

"She just won't stop, will she bro?" Drew asked. Dean sighed.

"I guess not." Dean said.

"But I thought I'd tell the story using toys!" President Johnson exclaimed, bringing in a bunch of stuffed toys from the store she bought.

"Wow!" The whole third grade class exclaimed, excitedly.

"Now, did you know that this elephant, right here....."President Johnson began, holding up a stuffed toy elephant. "Is the national symbol of the republican party!"

"Amazing!" The class exclaimed.

"Here you go, Trevor." President Johnson said, handing the stuffed toy elephant to Trevor.

"Cool! Thanks, Mrs. President." Trevor said.

"And this...."President Johnson said, digging through the stuffed animals and hold up a stuffed donkey. "....this is a donkey, the national symbol of the democratic party." President Johnson gave the stuffed toy to Rebecca.

"Here you go, Rebecca." President Johnson said.

"Thanks!" Rebecca exclaimed, happily.

"Your mom is so awesome!" Brandon told Drew and Dean.

"I know. That's why she's....."Dean paused dramatically.

".....the first female president of the United States!" Drew and Dean continued in unison.


End file.
